


Bared To You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: & wreck him even further, Aftermath of Kinky Sex, Boys In Love and Lust, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Mention of Seth and Dean having a D/S scene, Orgasms, PWP, Praise, Reward, Rimming, Seth takes care of Dean, Seth's mouth is a gift, Smut and Fluff, slow sensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean and Seth's sex life just keep getting better and better with Seth's new experiments. But who's to say Dean's favorite part isn't getting dotted on by Seth afterwards?





	Bared To You

“Hey.” 

Dean blinked his eyes open, coming face to face with the smiling face of his lover. A small grin broke on his face as Seth nuzzled his neck. “You were out for quite some time. How you feeling now?” 

Dean let out a little hum, a soft giggle erupting out of lips as Seth’s beard tickled him. He grabbed Seth’s head and brought his face up to kiss his lips. “Well and truly fucked.” He grinned out when he pulled away from Seth's mouth.

Seth chuckled, eyes twinkling as he nodded with a smug smirk. “Good. Mission accomplished.” He pressed his mouth against Dean’s again and kissed him deeply, loving the way Dean melted under him. Seth grabbed Dean’s waist and sat up, expertly bringing Dean up in to his lap. Dean moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Seth’s neck loosely as Seth continued to taste his mouth. Seth reached down to grope the naked flesh of Dean’s ass in one hand, flinching when Dean let out a loud yelp.

Seth snickered as he massaged the abused flesh, eyes twinkling as he pulled back to look at Dean. “Whoops?”

Dean snorted and smacked at Seth’s chest lightly. “Whoops my ass. I’ll be walking funny and sitting terribly. All thanks to you.” 

Seth laughed as he leaned forward to nibble at Dean’s jaw. “Its not like you weren’t asking for it.”

“Not the point asshole.” Dean pouted a little, removing Seth’s hands from where he was holding onto Dean’s body before planting face down on the mattress. “We should do that again some day. That was fun.” He mumbled out, eyes warm and lazy as he looked back at Seth from where he had his face smothered in the pillow.

Seth grinned, laying down besides Dean and pulling him against his body. He pressed his mouth against Dean’s shoulder, arm wrapping tightly around Dean’s waist. “Told ya. I know what a little slut you are for pain. Got ton of more tricks up my sleeve if you wanna try ‘em.” 

Dean hummed and closed his eyes, draping one leg over Seth’s hips and pulling himself closer against his lover’s body. “Are you some kind of Christian Grey in your part time activities? Because you were really good last night.”

Seth let out a little chuckle, his hand brushing against the pale skin of Dean’s leg. He ran his hand over Dean’s thigh in a gentle motion before reaching up to his ass and cupping the meat there in his palm gently. “Christian Grey sucks. I am the real deal Baby.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, a moan slipping out of his lips as Seth’s fingers brushed against his still sore hole. “Fuck.” 

Seth licked at his lips, feeling his cock stiring in interest at the blissed out look on Dean’s face. “You looked so good all bound and spread wide open for me Baby Boy. You have no idea. The things I wanna do to you…”

“You mean what you did to me wasn’t like, everything?”

Seth smiled, massaging the skin underneath his hand. “Just a preview Baby.” His eyes darkened in lust, Dean feeling a shudder run through his whole body. “Yeah?” He asked in a small whisper, whining when Seth pressed his finger against Dean’s entrance. 

“Is that okay?” Seth asked gently, his finger not really moving inside Dean. Just resting against the sensitive walls of Dean’s inside. 

“Fuck Seth…I don’t…think I can take your dick again…’s too sore.” Dean panted softly, hips rocking back gently against Seth’s finger. Seth held back a laugh, feeling amused at the contrast between Dean’s words and how his body was reacting. He pressed his lips against Dean’s temple, rocking his finger slightly inside Dean’s hole. “’s okay Baby. Not gonna do much. Just wanna make you feel good. You were so good for me. Let me fuck you however the way I wanted. Let me play with you. Just wanna take care of you right now. I promise you’ll feel good. Okay?” Seth’s voice was soft, eyes gentle as he looked at Dean. Giving him a chance to say no if he wasn’t comfortable. But Dean nodded, and Seth grinned widely as he kissed Dean’s temple one more time. “That’s my boy.”

Dean melted under the praise, a small smile adoring his face as Seth maneuvered him on his back, shifting on his knees as he placed himself between Dean’s spread legs. He brushed his hands over Dean’s thick thighs for a few seconds, before grabbing Dean from under his knees and bending him in half. Dean let out a little groan, his muscles still sore from where Seth had him tied up spread eagle for hours. Seth’s gaze turned a little worried, but Dean brushed it off. Pulling Seth’s face against his to press his lips to Seth’s mouth. “’m okay.” He whispered when he pulled away. Smiling when Seth nodded in response. “If anything hurts, you tell me. Got it?”

“Yes Daddy.” Dean teased a little, earning himself a little spank on his ass. Seth didn’t hit him too hard, wary of his already bruised flesh. “Behave.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean snickered, a grin on his face when Seth pinned him with a warning look. Seth shook his head, turning his focus back on the task at hands. He bent down and placed his mouth against the stretched meat of Dean’s inner thigh, unable to resist biting a little into the soft flesh. Dean moaned under him, head thrown back against the pillow as he let Seth take over. Seth grinned and placed feather like kisses all over Dean’s inner thighs, his mouth getting so close to Dean’s cock but not touching the hard aching dick. Dean whined loudly under him, looking back down at Seth with dark eyes. “Fuck…Seth, please..”

Seth continued to tease Dean for few minutes, licking at the hot skin all around Dean’s dick. He turned his attention to Dean’s hole. Licking at his lips and moaning at the memory of having it all gaping and filled with Seth’s cum just few hours ago. The little pucker was still a little red and puffy, making Seth feel a little proud at his handy work. He looked up at Dean, ordering his lover to hold his gaze as he leaned down and licked at the little hole. Dean whimpered above him, his hips bucking a little but Seth kept his hold tight on Dean’s legs. He sweeped his tongue across Dean’s crack right up to his balls, relishing in the cry that was ripped out of Dean’s throat.

“Fuck…Seth…” Dean thrashed on the pillow, his legs trembling from where he was bent in half and held in place.

Seth smirked as he pressed his mouth against Dean’s hole again, sucking the skin and running his tongue all over his rim. He particularly buried his face between Dean’s cheeks and started fucking his tongue in and out of the tight muscle. He pulled back to spit on Dean’s entrance, making it all wet and sloppy before going back in to eat him out. He kept his movements calculating, exactly how he knew it worked the best for Dean. Dean was rocking his hips up against Seth’s face wildly, seeking more of his lover’s hot tongue.

“Fuck Baby Boy…So sweet. So pretty. Always. You are so beautiful do you know that?” Seth’s voice was wrecked, eyes glazed over with desire as he looked at Dean’s flushed out form. Dean was biting at his lip, trying to control his cries. Seth bit at the skin of Dean’s hip, getting Dean’s attention. “Keep your eyes on me Darling. Let me hear you moan. Let me hear your voice. Let me hear what a pretty little slut you are for me Baby Boy.” 

Dean let out a wrecked cry when Seth went back in to feast on his hole, plunging the tip of his tongue inside his ass again and making Dean squirm like crazy. Soon two fingers joined Seth’s tongue and Dean was writhing on the mattress, whining so loudly and desperately. Seth could tell he was close, so he ordered Dean to stroke his cock. “Come on Sweetheart. Touch yourself. Cum on my fingers. Show me how good my fingers feel in you.”

Dean’s back arched and his hips rocked desperately against Seth’s fingers and mouth. One hand stroking his aching dick in harsh strokes and soon he was cumming in strides. Seth whispering soft coos of praise as Dean milked himself dry.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Dean sobbed out, his body melting into the sheets under him. Seth let go of his leg and laid over him, lips pressing against his in a deep sensual kiss. Dean moaned into his mouth, arms and legs wrapping around Seth to pull him closer. Seth pulled his lips away from Dean’s and moved down to spread kisses over Dean’s jaw and neck. 

Seth smiled when Dean opened his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. “Fuck…You are a beast Rollins.” Seth nodded, a proud smirk gracing his face as he said, voice all smug and knowing, “I know.” 


End file.
